GNX-604T Advanced GN-X
GNX-604T Advanced GN-X (aka Advanced Jinx, Jinx), is an interim GN-X that's featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. There are two units mentioned in the manga, piloted by Amy Zimbalist and Deborah Galiena. Technology & Combat Characteristics An interim model between the original GN-X and its subsequent models, the Advanced GN-X is developed to test the various systems that were to be implemented on the descendants of the GN-X. Due to the course of development, the Advanced GN-X sports similarities in its armament common to the later machines in the GN-X series. Due to the complexity of the unit, the Advanced GN-X was only given to ace pilots in the UN Forces. Even so, the Advanced GN-X had a limited production run, and only constituted a mere 3% of the overall GN-X population at the time. The Advanced GN-X sports a advanced GN-X beam rifle, equipped with beam bayonet under the barrel of the rifle, similar to that of the GN-X long barreled beam rifle. Also unique to the machine is the prototype GN Lance, which combines a GN beam rifle into the weapon, allowing the weapon to be used as both as a melee or as a ranged weapon, depending on situation. In addition to these armaments, the Advanced GN-X carries a pair of GN Beam Sabers, a pair of GN Claws, a pair of head mounted GN Vulcans and lastly, a pair of shoulder mounted GN Defense Rods. Armaments Advanced GN Beam Rifle This is an advanced custom version of the standard GN-X rifle. The base parts are the same as the original, but it allows the pilot to adjust its accuracy, rate of fire and penetrating power in real time. The rifle also mounts a GN Saber, instead of the standard GN-X’s leg saber rack. GN Defense Rod The original GN-X had a GN Defense Rod that would unfold from its shield. This was enlarged and installed on the shoulder for the Advanced GN-X. If the pilot requested or a mission objective required it, the defense rod could be replaced with other equipment, such as a GN Launcher. Proto GN Lance A prototype weapon that was first deployed with the Advanced GN-X. The GN Lance is a weapon useful in both close and ranged combat. The prototype proved to be quite effective in battle and was mass-produced later. The base of the Lance uses the same parts as the GN-X GN Rifle. System Features Head The head sports an integrated antenna for use by commanders. In addition to enhanced search and communications capabilities, it can also control the machines under its command. This system showed how cautious the UN was about powerful weapons such as false solar reactor-equipped machines. Like the original GN-X, the Advanced GN-X’s head also mounted a pair of GN Vulcans. Verniers The whole machine’s thrust power has been increased. The enlargement of the GN Vernier allowed the suit to emit more particles, thus increasing its overall maneuverability. On the other hand, this increased the strain the pilot had to endure, making controlling the suit more difficult. Variants *GNX-607T GN-XII **GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Cannon **GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Sword *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X Deborah Gaeliena Custom *GNX-609T GN-XIII *GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X *GNX-704T Ahead **GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake **GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type **GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron *GNX-803T GN-XIV History Amy Zimbalist gets in through Wang Liu Mei's invitation, and using a simulator, fights GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword in his Advance GN-X. And then he was defeated. After several months from here, the news about CB's revival will pour. The data by Amy was used as part of 00's development data. Amy in an Advanced Jinx has a mock battle with the MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu that goes around the Orbital Elevator. The result is that the Tieren Zhizhu has a successful defense. However, the day after, Amy in Robert's interview said, "If I made a serious effort, I would have smashed even the elevator," and provoked the anger of senior department. Amy Zimbalist boards the Advanced Jinx and arrived at the base where the asteroid was destroyed, and intercepts the GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA that trespassed the base. Because Amy can't control his machine that has a special characteristic of changing its appearance in narrow passageways, Amy waited for the Cherudim outside the base. Amy attacks Cherudim that is in front of him. Then only after a few shots from its rifle, it immediately silenced. He thought that it was his chance, but after trying to attack, before he knew it, Cherudim's hand grasped a new gun. And then it did so many times. "That's cheating! How much darn equipment does that have!" Amy then soon had reached his pseudo-solar furnace action time limit, and Cherudim then quietly left. In Gundam 00I chapter 2, Amy Zimbalist in his Advance GN-X was seen battling with Katharon forces. Amy Zimbalist in his Advance GN-X vs. Klaus Grado with his personal AEU-09/LS Klaus's AEU Enact Landstriker Package. Klaus had the purpose of separating Amy, who was guarding the base, and in the gap Katharon blew up the base. After the fight, Amy found out that his opponent Klaus belongs to the third Middle East branch, and swore that he would take revenge on him as his fated rival. However, they never met again. Deborah Galiena in her personal Advanced Jinx faced the GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam for extermination that indiscriminately attacks the place town where Katharon is hiding, and the Federation troops that she is a part of was damaged in the battle reached. Her machine's solar furnace time limit, which showed it was empty.Causing her machine fall to the ground, but she lived through it.The new and old models were conducted to a similar mission, and they did comparison tests between them. Deborah refused the test manager’s suggestion that she should board the Jinx III and goes on the Advanced Jinx. Amy, who for some reason disliked Deborah, also boarded an Advanced Jinx. After the two people clear their cooperation mission, the scientists who were shown the good record which was better the new model were put in a state of confusion. In Gundam 00V: Chapter 3, Deborah and Amy sortie against the anti-Federation PMC Trust. Prior to sortieing, faulty parts were found in Deborah’s GN-X’s fake solar furnace, at which time Amy offered his own machine’s parts to Deborah. Deborah sortied in an Advanced GN-X and Amy in a normal GN-X. At one point, Amy was shot down, but the enemy leader was in the area he crashed, furthermore, through his machine’s crash a secret facility was exposed. In Gundam 00V: Chapter 6, Amy piloting his Advance GN-X interrupts Eco Carole with Gundam Astraea Type F2 testing of the GN Hammer, but before the battle got any longer Eco was ordered by Sherilyn to retreat thus ending the battle. Pics Gallery ADVANCED_GN-X_01.jpg|Fan art CG (Advanced GN-X ) Front View ADVANCED_GN-X_03.jpg|Farn art CG (Advanced GN-X) Back View File:GNX-604T Advanced GN-X + Lance.jpg|Fan art CG (Advanced GN-X + Lance) Front View File:GNX-604T Advanced GN-X + Lance Rear.jpg|Fan Art CG (Advanced GN-X + Lance) Back View File:Deborahs GNX-604T Advanced GN-X Specs.jpg|Fan art CG (Advanced GN-X + Lance (Deborah Galiena Custom) Specifications File:Deborahs GNX-604T Advanced GN-X.jpg|Fan art CG (Advanced GN-X + Lance (Deborah Galiena Custom) Front View File:Deborahs GNX-604T Advanced GN-X Rear.jpg|Fan Art CG (Advanced GN-X + Lance (Deborah Galiena Custom) Back View File:Deborahs GNX-604T Advanced XN GN-X.jpg|Fan art CG (Advanced GN-X + XN Raiser (Deborah Galiena Custom) AGNX.png|GNX-604T Advanced GN-X Notes References Advanced GN-X.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-604T - Advanced GN-X Advanced GN-X 2.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-604T - Advanced GN-X - Specifications/Design Advanced GN-X 3.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-604T - Advanced GN-X - Steel Cowboy Gundam 00V Advanced GN-X.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-604T - Advanced GN-X Gundam 00V Advanced GN-X1.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-604T - Advanced GN-X Gundam 00V Advanced GN-X2.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-604T - Advanced GN-X File:4306785230_7106561692_b.jpg|Gundam 00V - War Chronicles - GNX-604T - Advanced GN-X Gundam 00V Advanced GN-X3.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-604T - Advanced GN-X File:00V Deborah's Advanced GN-X II.jpg|Gundam 00V - War Chronicles - GNX-604T - Advanced GN-X - Deborah Galiena Custom File:00V Deborah's Advanced GN-X.jpg|Gundam 00V - Advanced GN-X - Model Kit - Deborah Galiena Custom File:Advanced GN-X Deborah unit.jpg|Gundam 00V - War Chronicles - GNX-604T - Advanced GN-X - Deborah Galiena Custom External Links *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X on MAHQ *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X on Zeonic Scanlations *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X on Wikipedia